Our Firsts: The Next Stage In Our Relationship
by Magma-Dragoon
Summary: Years after Sakura and Syaoran started going out, their relationship is better than ever. That is, until a delicate subject puts them in conflict. This story was conceived with the thought of how would they handle their relationship years after the anime.


Hello! 

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Card Captor Sakura! CLAMP does! I think that's pretty obvious but... well you know how stupid the law can be sometimes. Did you know that the FCC gave Eric Idle a ten thousand dollars fine for saying F--k on a public radio? Come on, that's just silly. I mean... the law is supposed to keep the order but that's... It's silly!**

_But I digress. Let's move on. First you might want to know a few aspects of the Japanese culture and the CCS Japanese world I might use:_

_In Japan names are inverted, so instead of Sakura Kinomoto you have Kinomoto Sakura._

**Hoe (Pronouced similarly to "Monet", not like "woe".) -** _Sakura's catch phrase... uh, word... whatever! She usually uses it when she's surprised or when she doesn't understands something... you'll get the hang of it as you read._

**chan, san, kun, sama -** _When placed after the name it's a sort of formality to use when addressing someone, -kun is generally for boys, -chan is generally for girls, -san is generally for older people or strangers and -sama is used to refer to someone who's superior to you, it's like a sign of extreme respect and/or devotion._

_There you go. Now some last bit of information. Just so you know what's going on:_

"Character talking"

º_Character Thinking_º

(Me talking)

_And..._

**Card Captor Sakura:** _The Next Stage (In Our Relationship)_

"Sakura..." My mouth hung open. There she was. Kinomoto Sakura, the girl I had been dating ever since I was twelve. A symbol of all that's pure and innocent, lying next to me and asking if I was ready to move our relationship to the next stage. "I... I..." I had absolutely no idea of what to do.

But maybe I should start this story a bit earlier. I'll go back a few hours so you'll understand just how we got to that.

It was Valentine's Day that day. I had been living in Japan by myself for almost three years, which brought me and Sakura closer than ever. After all, letters and phone calls just didn't make the cut. It was like we'd started it from the beginning again when I moved in, which was great cause I was happier than ever.

The thing is. On that day I thought me and Sakura could do something together instead of just a chocolate like Japanese tradition said. So we went out for dinner. It was all going great until then. The real story begins when we left the restaurant.

"I've never seen you drink this much before." I told her. Her face was all red which made her even cuter than usual. "I rarely ever see you drink at all."

She gave me a quick kiss to silence me. "Well, that wine was really good. You can't blame me." She said, keeping her face inches from mine.

I couldn't really smile back. She became very different when she drank. That day she had become particularly kinky. And kinky didn't suit her at all. "Come on, I'll take you home." I put my arm around her and started walking towards the car.

"Oh, but the night is still young." She said in a teasing tone that made me feel sick. That kind of tone wasn't like her.

"I really think we should go home, Sakura. I mean, I'm really tired and you're..." She interrupted me putting both her arms around my neck and stopping me from walking any further.

"I'm drunk?" She said with a seductive smile on. That also didn't fit her.

"Weird." I said in a harsh tone. I wouldn't let that go on like that. I was feeling really bad just having to see her that way.

She moved closer and kissed me again. "Come on, don't tell you can't handle my pace, big boy."

That nearly made me throw up. I'm not kidding. º_Big Boy?_º The words echoed in my mind. º_Big Boy?!_º

That night I confirmed something I had heard many times but had never experienced. When someone who's not used to drinking suddenly drinks over the top, the sensation of being drunk overwhelms the person and she wants to push it to its limits. Sakura was being plain disgusting that night and I knew that when she woke up the next morning, completely sober and with her first hangover she'd cry her soul out remembering this; if she could remember any of it that is. Anyway, I had to stop it soon before she did anything too stupid or else she might regret it for a while.

"Apparently I can't." I answered her in a dry voice. "So let me take you home before I get tired of trying."

She frowned at me. More like pouted actually. "Fine." She said, looking away from me. She pulled her arms back and started walking towards the car, keeping a good distance from me. When she finally reached the car she turned back at be and put her tongue out of her mouth raising her hand that was holding the car keys. "But you'll have to catch me first!" She shouted before running away.

I groaned in anger. Not only did I have to handle her but now the whole street watching me as I did it. And as much as I felt stupid, I had no choice but to follow Sakura down the street.

"Quit it Sakura!" I shouted at her. "It's not funny."

"It's very funny!" She responded, laughing too loud afterwards. "You're the one who's grumpy."

I sped up my pace. Sakura was pretty fast, but my legs where much bigger and I still trained my martial arts every single day. "Just stop!" I said, drawing closer.

It started raining. That only made Sakura happier. "Yay! I love to run in the rain!" She loudly proclaimed to the world. More and more people around us started looking.

"Damn it! You're making a fool of yourself!" I insisted, but to no avail.

"Tell you what." She said, looking back at me while running. "If you catch me you might just get lucky in bed tonight." She said with a seductive wink.

That couldn't be Sakura. It was all that was going through my mind. What was she saying? Why was she saying that? We had never even touched that subject. I knew it would have made her blush like hell and try to avoid it any other day. It sure made me blush like hell that day. And for her to say something like that so carefree. I thought she had gone crazy.

I was almost reaching her when she tripped on her own foot. "Kyah!" She fell down pretty hard on a puddle, but managed to protect her face. Unfortunately the puddle was a rather muddy one.

"Sakura!" I shouted, instinctively forgetting I was angry and letting myself get concern. Of course, when I saw she was ok I went back to being angry. Angrier actually.

She wasn't laughing anymore. She was holding her right arm in her hand and apparently it was bleeding quite a bit. "Ouch." She cried.

"Let me see that." I said kneeling beside her. She extended her arm, hesitating a bit. "It's not that bad." I said. "That's what you get for making this whole scene." I said while I ripped my own shirt to make an improvised bandage.

Sakura didn't say a word. Her expression was pretty gloom. Clearly she had just realized she looked pretty stupid. I finished putting a bandage around her arm and helped her up. "I hope you're happy." I said coldly as we walked back to the car. I was just too angry to feel sorry for her. "You wanted to make yourself into a show now you're hurt and covered in mud. And you got us both wet." She still wasn't responding. We just walked silently all the way back to the restaurant.

When we got there I pressed the button to open the car lock but it didn't respond. "And you broke my car keys!" I shouted, clenching my teeth. Sakura shrunk when I shouted, which made me feel pretty bad. º_Is she afraid of me?_º

I wasn't really that angry at Sakura for doing all that. But it was so uncharacteristic of her it stressed me out. It was as if I didn't even know that girl.

But I couldn't go easy on her. She needed to learn a lesson from that night. "I hope you enjoyed it more than I did." I said, opening the doors to the car manually. "Not that it would mean much." I let her get in and walked around to the driver's side.

The first half of the ride was pretty much us sitting there in silence. It was only when we were almost at her house that she finally opened her mouth.

"Am I really that bad right now?" She asked, not daring to look at me. Instead she just stared at her own knees with the same gloomy face.

"Yes." I said, not bothering to hide the truth.

"I..." She hesitated a bit before talking again. "Can I stay at your place for a while? So I can clean up and... well... sober up a bit."

I sighed. It would be safer for me to do that too. Wouldn't want her father to see her like that. And her brother would sleep at her house pretty often too. Specially when she went out with me.

"Okay." I said, turning back the car.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly.

Awkward pretty much summed up that moment. We had never had such an uncomfortable moment ever since we officially started going out.

After a few more minutes of silence, which seemed like an eternity, we finally reached my place. It was an apartment much like the one I stayed at when we were chasing cards around Tomoeda. It was really big for me to live by myself, but I have to admit living with a rich family such as mine has pampered me a bit when it comes to luxury.

We got out of the car and made our way through the garage and to the elevator. The ride up seemed more uncomfortable than the car. There's just something about elevators that makes people uncomfortable.

Once we finally entered my apartment I let Sakura in first. "You should go take a shower. I'll fix something up for you to wear." I said.

She walked past me, still not looking at my face.

"You can use my bathroom, it's more comfortable. I'll shower in the other one. But hurry up, or you'll end up catching pneumonia" I said, closing the door behind me. All that mechanic conversation was bothering me, but I just couldn't bring the subject back.

Surprisingly Sakura brought it by herself.

"I'm sorry." She said, facing the wall. "I... shouldn't have done that."

I snorted. "You think so?" I regretted saying that the moment I did. She started crying.

"I..." She wiped a tear from her face and walked quickly into my room. "I'll shower now." She said, closing the door behind her.

I was left there in the living room. Wet, cold, feeling pathetic and with one of my favorite shirts sleeveless. "Stupid." I mumbled, not sure if I was talking about Sakura or myself. Sure, there was a part of me saying 'I knew this would happen.' but that didn't seem really important at the moment.

I waited until I could hear the shower running to go into the room and search for some clothes that could fit her just until I took her back home. I didn't really have any female underwear or anything, but she could use hers again. It was just for a car ride.

I pondered on that for a moment and finally left some boxer shorts along with the jeans. "Just in case." I told myself. "Now, to worry about myself for a while."

I took some clothes for myself and went to the other bathroom. Showering really helped me clear my mind. I relaxed a bit and started thinking about what I should say to Sakura. I'd have to be absolutely honest with her and say she was acting weird and I was intimidated. And she'd have to admit that. I'd probably have to apologize for being too insensitive since she was pretty drunk too but that was just as long as she admitted her mistake.

All of that was absolutely useless.

When I finally came out of the bathroom, already dressed, I went to check up on Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ready?" I asked, knocking on the door. There was no response. "Sakura?" The shower wasn't running anymore. "I'm coming in ok?" I slowly opened the door, expecting to find her either crying or throwing up. None of which would please me much. Instead I found her sleeping on my bed. º_How cute._º I thought appreciating her face. She was already wearing my shirt and as I would soon notice, she was wearing nothing but my shirt, and sleeping in a position that made it pretty explicit that she wasn't wearing anything else.

"Ahh!" I shouted surprised, but cursed myself for doing so. I couldn't help but stare at her for a couple of seconds before gathering myself again and letting reason take over. Of course, not my whole body agreed with that. Luckily my eyes where still controllable to my own will.

Sakura woke up with my scream, but didn't notice she was half naked. "Syaoran-kun?" I heard the bed squeak and figured she had sat up. "Are you..." She stopped midway trough her sentence realizing how little clothes she was wearing. "Hoe!"

"I'm sorry!" I said, blushing furiously. "I... I knocked on the door a-and you didn't answer. I wa... I was worried and..."

"It's okay." She quickly answered with a trembling voice. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that." She said. I heard her fumbling trough my clothes. "I just thought I'd lie down cause I was so tired and... I'm really sorry!"

We didn't talk until she was completely dressed again.

"You can look now." She said. I turned around to find her dressed in all of the clothes I left her. The boxers weren't on the bed anymore so I figured she was wearing them too.

We looked at each other for a while. I wasn't sure if I was mad with her anymore, and I don't think she knew what to think of me either. "Sakura..." I finally started.

She didn't let me finish. Instead she jumped at me and started crying on my shoulder. I couldn't really do anything but hug her back and prey she didn't notice the bulge in my crotch. "It's okay." I said. In the end I couldn't stay mad at her. She really felt bad about it. And now that she was back to her old self I felt relieved, even if she was crying. "It happens with everybody Sakura. At least you've learned your lesson."

"It's not okay." She said hugging me really tight. "I did something terrible today." She said.

I pushed back just so that I could look at her in the face. It was all easier now that she was back to being the Sakura I knew. "It is okay. Really. I got a little angry back then, but that's because you were scaring me a bit. I'm the one who should apologize." I said, smiling at her.

She turned away from me, breaking free from my hug. "You're not understanding what I'm trying to say!" She said a bit too loudly. "The way I was acting today... It wasn't because I was drunk."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"The only reason I drank so much..." She said, now a bit too low. "Was so I could get the courage to act like that."

"What do you mean?" That got me really scared. I had been hopping that would just be one of those nights that would be really stressing but might even become funny in the future, but apparently the problem was more serious than just Sakura drinking a bit too much.

"I..." Sakura hesitated a lot this time. "I was planning on doing all that." She said, very embarrassed. Not the cute kind of embarrassment, the awkward one. "I though it would be fun..."

I kept hearing her, trying to understand where she was going, cause this was obviously the kind of conversation that built up to an unpleasant climax.

"Oh my! I called you 'big boy'!" She said, apparently being as shocked as I was when she called me that. "What was I thinking?"

"I wish I knew." I said, not with the best of timings.

"And... I said you might get lucky in bed tonight." She said in a very shy, introverted voice.

I blushed ten thousand shades of crimson. It was much more embarrassing hearing that, now that she was back to normal. And why wasn't she blushing. She seemed too serious and not bothered about that particular phrase.

"Listen, Sakura, you drank a lot." I said quickly. "You could have said just about anything. You shouldn't worry about that."

"No! This is really important. I said I did something terrible today! I really did!" She insisted. Her eyes were filled with worry. She really had something bothering her that I wasn't understanding.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. "I don't really think it was that bad."

"It was." She continued. "I scared you back there because I wasn't acting like myself."

"Well... you did." I said. "A bit."

"I'm really sorry about that. You have no idea how much." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I couldn't help but hug her again. "Sakura. I know you feel bad. But I'm not gonna let one night change anything between us." I made a small pause to let her cry a bit more. "I love you." I said reassuringly. It wasn't as strong as when I confessed my love to her years ago, but it was always good to hear those words. They were really powerful.

Sakura hugged me even tighter. After crying a bit more she looked up at me with shy eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

I blushed a lot again. "You mean... sleep here?" I asked just to make sure. We had never really done that despite our long term relationship. It was just something that never really had the chance to happen.

She nodded her head. "Dad's not at home today and I don't want to be alone... I want to be with you."

And she was starting to scare me again. And excite me too. I stepped away from the hug so she wouldn't notice.

"S-Sure. I mean... I'll just get the guest room ready and some pajamas for you." I said, quickly running for dear life. "Wait here."

A few minutes latter I was lying in my bed. Changed in my pajamas and doing everything but sleeping. It was impossible to sleep.

When I came back from setting the bed at the guest room for Sakura she was sitting in the bed and wouldn't say a word. I just handed her a pajama and she walked away, closing the door behind her. There was no telling what she was thinking. She seemed a bit disappointed as she closed the door. As a matter of fact, she closed it so slowly I thought she expected me to say something. I couldn't even say good night.

I heard the door knob turn.

"Syaoran-kun." Came Sakura's shy voice.

I looked up at her. "What?" I said, trying to sound concerned. She was hugging her pillow and sort of hiding her face behind it which, combined with my pajama that was way too big for her made a perfect definition of cute. I was just about to smile at that thought when she completely broke my brain.

"Can I sleep here?" She said.

At first I didn't really understand what she meant. º_She already asked me that._º I thought. It was only when she started walking towards me that I understood what 'here' meant. "You mean... share the...bead?" My voice got weaker with each word.

Sakura nodded. "It is a couple bed and... we're a couple right?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"But... I..." I was just making random sounds. I guess I was pretty afraid of that kind of stuff back then. Specially when it involved Sakura.

"It's okay if you don't want too." Sakura said.

I quickly shook my head. "No!" I said. Yelled actually. "You're right. It's no big deal, right?"

"It's not?" She asked, sounding a bit disappointed at my words.

"It is!" I said too quickly again. I was getting desperate. "I mean... we're... we're already at this stage right?" I said in a very weak voice.

Sakura blushed this time too. "Sure." She said. To prove her point she climbed on the bed, next to me. "It's just sharing a bed right?" She got under the covers.

"Right." I said, trying to relax. Sakura was just a couple of inches away from me. She was lying on her side so she would face me. That had all happened too fast.

She seemed to be getting less comfortable. "I mean..." She scooted an inch in my direction. I scooted an inch back "It's not like..." Another inch towards me, another inch away from her. At that point I was completely freaked out. She wasn't even drunk that time. Not so drunk at least. "We're having sex or anything."

I fell from the bed hitting the back of my head on the cupboard.

"Ouch!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura immediately jumped to my side. "Are you OK?"

"I think so." I said. "It's just a bump, don't worry." She didn't answer. "Sakura?" I looked up and saw that she was crying again. "Whoa. Calm down, what's the matter? It's just a bump." I know, I can be too dense sometimes.

Sakura sat on the corner of the bed and started talking. "Last night the girls and I gathered at Tomoyo-chan's place. You know... to have a girl's night before Valentine's Day." Sakura said, confusing me completely. What was she talking about so suddenly? "We talked till very late in the night, you know?"

I wasn't sure if I should say something or just keep listening, but I opted for letting her continue. She seemed to be getting somewhere with that. Maybe the unpleasant climax we managed to skip before.

"All the girls drink a lot, unlike me. I feel like a baby sometimes." She continued.

"Sakura, drinking has nothing to do with being mature." I said, trying to comfort her, not really sure if should though.

"Not only because I can't handle alcohol..." She responded. "I... You know, all the girls have boyfriends now."

"Sure. I know them Sakura." I said, hopping to understand where she was getting at.

"And then... they all drank a lot and someone kinda brought the subject to the conversation." She said, staring deeply into my eyes. This clearly meant a lot to her so I'd do my best to hear every word very carefully, even if it was deadly embarrassing.

"What subject?" I asked naively.

"You know..." She looked down to her lap blushing.

"You mean..." I looked down to my lap blushing.

"Yeah..."

"Oh..."

She waited a few seconds before proceeding. "So, they all started talking really openly about it. I was embarrassed like hell." She said, smiling a bit. "So, Rika-chan, how is Terada-sensei? He's pretty experienced right?" She said mimicking her friends. I couldn't help but find it kind of funny. "What about Takashi-kun, Chiharu-chan? And they just when on and on."

I smiled. "Sakura... so you where feeling uncomfortable because of your friends? That's why you where acting so weird today?" I felt immensely relieved. This was still pretty awkward, but at least now Sakura's actions made a bit more sense. I couldn't until that moment imagine what would bring Sakura to do all that, and now I could at least imagine it building up to that night.

Sakura's face then lost the hint of a smile it had. "I wish that was just it."

I became a bit scared again. "Why? What else happened?"

Sakura blushed again. "Well, eventually they asked me about us."

I blushed too. I hadn't thought about that. "So... you were embarrassed cause you and I never... cause you couldn't say anything about it like the other girls."

Sakura was now red as a tomato and her eyes were getting wet again. "The problem is... I kind of made up some stuff."

I froze. "Made some stuff... up?"

"I... I told them we... you know." She wiped a tear from her eye.

I felt all the stress build up again on me. "Why?!" I said harshly.

Sakura cringed at the tone of my voice. It was, I admit, a bit too harsh. Though I had a good reason to be angry.

"I was feeling stupid. Everybody always treats me like a baby and I keep acting like one. I wanted to do something different." She said, not really bothering to level her voice with mine. "I don't know why I did it! I just said it without thinking."

"But... You could have... I don't know. You just shouldn't have done this!" I said, getting desperate. "So that's why you where acting weird?"

"Actually..."

"There's more?!" I exclaimed. She cringed again. It made me feel terrible so I forced my voice down a bit. "Why didn't you just talk to me about this instead of doing this whole thing?"

Sakura sniffed. Her face was red from crying now instead of blushing. "Well... Today, Tomoyo-chan came by my house." She started. "She knew we hadn't... done it. Cause she knows me too well." She continued. "And... she asked me if I wanted to. Then she gave me all sorts of advices. Like to seduce you and stuff, and I thought it would be great, but I messed it all up."

I gave a huge, fat sigh. I really needed to gather myself back so I could respond properly to Sakura. "Sakura, you got it all wrong." I said, sitting on the bed beside her. "I'm not exactly the best person to talk about this, but what you did today... you just weren't being yourself. I'm... I'm attracted to you, not to that weird girl I took out to dinner tonight."

Sakura smiled, holding back her tears. "I know... But I..."

"You were trying to do what your friends do with their boyfriends, but didn't you stop to think that tonight is the first time we even talked about this subject?" I said, surprised at how well I was being able to sort the thoughts out. "I mean... I was completely freaked out tonight."

She leaned her head against my shoulder, slowly stopping her tears. "I'm sorry." She said. "Again. I was really stupid."

"You weren't stupid." I said. "You just tried to rush it too much. If we do this, it should be because we want to, not because you want to tell your friends about it." That might have been a bit hard on her, but she had done something pretty bad. I couldn't just hug and kiss her and say it was alright.

"Ok." She said, pulling back from my shoulders. "I'll never act so kinky again." She said in a sort of a joking tone.

"Come here." I hugged her tight. We both needed to hold each other for awhile, to let our heads cool down a bit. At least I did. I was afraid she'd start crying again, but she didn't. She had her head buried in my chest, but she definitely wasn't crying.

We stayed like that for a while. It felt pretty good, but there was one huge problem. We both knew that despite the fact we'd stopped fighting over it, both of us still couldn't stop thinking about that damned subject.

º_Maybe we've really delayed this too long._º I'd think. º_No! We don't have to do this just because everybody else has. We're moving at our own pace._º I'd answer myself. º_But if we want to do this, what's the problem?_º And you can see how it went. I just wasn't sure if it was right or wrong anymore. It was something I had always thought would come naturally to us. I didn't think there would be any talk about it. I thought it'd just happen.

But that's not the point. I'm trying to say that the main thing going trough my mind was whether we would do it that night after all that or if Sakura sill wanted to.

Finally she pulled away from the hug. "I'll go wash my face." She said, standing up again.

I waited until she returned and kept pondering on that subject. I had just come to admit to myself that I wanted it. I could only think about it now when I looked at her. º_Maybe I should talk to her_.º

She came back from the bathroom and picked up her pillow. "I'll... I'll just go back to the guest room." She said.

"O-ok. Good night." I felt immensely disappointed, and stupid. I was the one condemning her for wanting to rush things a couple of minutes ago and suddenly all I could think about was sleeping with her. It wasn't a bit fair with her. Though it was partially her fault for leading us to that situation in the first place.

Before heading for the door she hugged me once more and gave me a particularly passionate kiss. "I love you!" She said, touching her forehead in mine. She didn't have a smile on, it was more like a possessive face.

I was a bit intimidated by that sudden display of affection. It wasn't like Sakura to kiss like that. Maybe she still had it in her mind too.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun." She said, turning her back on me and heading for the door.

She walked out the door and started closing it behind her. And then, just as she was about to shut it completely, something came over me and I couldn't help myself. "Wait." I said.

She halted, opening the door again and looking at me with curious eyes.

I blushed. º_What am I doing?_º I looked at anything but her. "You... You can sleep here if you want to." º_What did I just say?_º My mind kept protesting. º_She's feeling better now and you're trying to have your way with her?_º I kept telling myself. º_What kind of boyfriend are you?_º I started feeling even worse. It was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

Sakura didn't answer, and I didn't have the guts to look at her face. "I'm sorry..." I said. "I shouldn't have said that. After all I..." I heard the door clicking and sighed. "Stupid!" I mumbled, this time I was sure I was talking about myself.

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It would be terrible to wake up and face her the next morning. Or even worse. Wake up and find out she wasn't there anymore. I spent a good time cursing myself and trying to find anything I could do that wouldn't make things worse.

That's when it happened, in the blink of an eye. I probably fell asleep without noticing, but to me it seemed as if I had just blinked. There she was, lying next to me. Almost over me, actually. She had her arm around me and was using my chest as a pillow. And what scared me the most, she was awake.

"Hey." She said when I opened my eyes. "You're awake."

I would have backed away in fear, but I was paralyzed. "S-S-Sakura! You're... here!" I tried to say, but it came out as something unintelligible.

"You said I could stay right?" She said, apparently doing a lot of effort to remain calm, and doing a better job than me at it. "I... I think we've been dating long enough to share a bed."

I blushed. That felt pretty good to hear, despite any male instinct or anything. It just felt good like it felt good to hear her say 'I love you.' "Sure."

"Thanks." She answered, cuddling up to me.

I felt really nervous and needed to find something to say. Luckily it was right under my nose. "Your arm! I completely forgot about it!" I said. "Is it better? Did you find the bandages in the bathroom?"

Sakura didn't seem very interested in the subject. "It's fine, don't worry."

"But did you bandage it?" I insisted.

"Well... not really. But there's no..." I interrupted her.

"Of course there is. You were bleeding a lot back there. You might get an..." I pushed myself up, ready to go get some bandages, but Sakura pushed me back down as soon as my back lost contact with the bed.

"No." She said, moving closer to me. "I'd ratter leave it."

Nothing else happened in the next minute. We just stayed in the same position, feeling half very comfortable and half the exact opposite.

I was thinking I'd soon fall asleep, and this time the prospect of waking up next to her seemed a bit nicer than before. We'd probably be feeling less awkward in the morning. That's when she said the thing I've been fearing all night.

"I think we're ready, aren't we?" She said very blatantly. "I mean... we've been dating for years now and we're old enough to make these sorts of decisions. Plus, I..." She paused a bit, tightening her grip around me. "I want it to be with you... My first time."

My eyes widened. I had been thinking about that for a while, but clearly I wasn't prepared enough to answer that. "I... Are you..."

She pressed herself against me in a very insinuating way. "Don't you think it's time we moved our relationship to the next stage?"

"Sakura..." My mouth hung open. There she was. Kinomoto Sakura, the girl I had been dating ever since I was twelve. A symbol of all... Well you've read this part already. "I... I..." As I said before, I had absolutely no idea of what to do.

She looked at my eyes with an understanding smiled. How she could be so calm about all that eludes me even as I tell you this story. "I really want this. At first I was just doing it because of the girls, I wanted to prove myself we were as grown up as they were. But then I started thinking about it... I had never thought about it before. Not this seriously." She tightened her grip even more. "I thought it would come naturally someday. And, I was kinda scared."

I smiled, relaxing a bit. "That's what I always thought too." I said.

"But I realized that if we don't do something, it might never happen. I mean... It can't happen by itself, right?" She said, I was very scared by her at the moment, but I agreed with what she said nevertheless. "So... what I'm trying to say is that I really want us to do this, and I think today is the day. I feel it is."

"You... Are you sure?" I asked, already pretty sure that it was going to happen now.

She looked at me with a confident look that said yes for itself. "I want us to do it because we want to, like you said. If we push this too long we might end up doing it drunk or in any other way that we might regret latter... Like I was trying tonight." She said that last bit looking very bad. Clearly she regretted that night already the way it had been.

I blushed bright red, not believing that it was all really happening. "Well, I... I want to do it too." I said, looking away.

She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you."

I smiled back, putting my arm around her. "I love you too."

We looked at each other for another half minute. "So..." She said, looking a bit hesitant again. I liked her better that way. "How do we... start?"

I'll spare you from the details from this point on. Suffice to say it wasn't exactly dreamlike. It was actually pretty awkward since none of us knew what we were doing, but it meant a lot to us and it will always remain as a special night.

And waking up in the next morning was just wonderful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_There you go. It's done! Hope you enjoyed it._

_This story is part of the "Our Firsts" series. It comprises only one-shots, all based on all the canon from the anime or the manga, whichever I find more convenient. They all suggest how Sakura and Syaoran would actually handle real life situations that every couple may go through, all of that in Syaoran's point of view. They are_** NOT **_part of the same story and/or time line. Just because one thing happened at one story it doesn't mean it will have happened at the other. The only thing binding them in the same series is the theme. They are part of the same series but not the same story, I won't be posting new stories under "The Next Stage (In Our Relationship)", each one-shot will have it's own fiction post. If you enjoyed this one you might want to read the rest of the series. It has no definitive end, so sooner or latter something new might pop up._

_Oh, and I'm not sure this is really T rated material, if you think I should change it to M please warn me instead of reporting me. I think it should be T, but I'm not sure how far can T go around here so... Please give me a heads up. Thanks._


End file.
